<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Brother, Like Brother by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144251">Like Brother, Like Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anime, Awkward Tension, Background Relationships, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Choices, Comedy, Cooking, F/M, Flirting, Food, Growing Up, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Memes, Multi, Ramen, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Like brother, like brother.” Or so the saying goes. [Post-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida &amp; Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Brother, Like Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like Brother, Like Brother</p>
<p>Author’s Note: Set after <em>Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna</em>. A spiritual successor to my fic, “Kindness” (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23360788">http://archiveofourown.org/works/23360788</a>). Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.</p>
<p>Pairings: Pre-slash Daisuke x Takeru. Referenced established Taichi x Yamato, one-sided (canon) Koushiro x Mimi.</p>
<p>Summary:</p>
<p>“Like brother, like brother.” Or so the saying goes.</p><hr/>
<p>Taichi loved Yamato’s cooking. Extra points if Yamato paid for his beer.</p>
<p>Takeru loved his brother’s cooking, but didn’t like coming between Taichi and Yamato, because he’d rather black out the awkward Sunday he accidentally almost came between one of their kisses.</p>
<p>“Find yourself a man who’ll cook you a hot meal like Yamato does for Taichi.”</p>
<p>Someone told him that. He forgot who. He also couldn’t remember the honorifics, which would’ve shortened the list of suspects.</p>
<p>Miyako, he guessed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Find a man…huh?</em>
</p>
<p>It wouldn’t be a problem for Takaishi Takeru, lady-killer extraordinaire!</p>
<p>Are you aware the word “extraordinaire” is a loanword from French? That’s the kind of conversation starter Takeru dished out to win over the honeys. He hadn’t tried before, but presumably, it’d fly with the fellas too (this <em>was</em> Takeru!).</p>
<p>Koushiro-san wasn’t past his hang-ups with Mimi-san and oolong tea, despite the stress of running a company.</p>
<p>Jo-san was always on call, often brushing off the guidance of those in his profession to eat healthy.</p>
<p>Ichijouji-kun ate where others dragged him, seldom dining at home anymore.</p>
<p>Iori-kun still got sweets from his mom.</p>
<p>So by process of elimination, one option remained.</p>
<p>“Daisuke-kun, can you make me ramen?”</p>
<p>“If you’ll make a trip to Ai-Mart and pick up some Hondashi.”</p>
<p><em>Find yourself a man?</em> Takeru applauded himself. <em>Found one!</em></p>
<p>Waiting for the door click, Daisuke tittered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Heh heh. Find yourself a man who’ll cook you a hot meal like Yamato-senpai does for Taichi-san.</em>
</p>
<p>Subliminal messaging ruled!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>